Roaming Charges
by AlyssPotter
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, the Deathly Hallows bonded with Harry's soul. When he married Ginny, they bound with hers. When Unspeakables get word, they, along with Ron and Hermione have to flee. And not just to a different country... Super powered!Immortal!Harry. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Dimension travel, and marshmallows. What could be better?


**A/N**

**Sooooo, yeah. I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated since, like last summer! But, you know, there was marching band, our football team made it to the playoff semi-finals, and I had to study for finals. **

**Anyway, I read a fiction somewhat similar to this and thought it was really cool! Avenger and Harry Potter crossover.**

**MMMMMmmmmmmm, just ate one of my mom's chocolate chip cookies, they are the BEST!**

**Thanks to all ya'll who've read and reviewed I'm a Rebel! Hopefully, the next chapter will come out soon!**

**Inspiration:**

**Harry Potter books**

**Avengers movie**

**Songs:**

**Hermione's Parents from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 music by Alexandre Desplat**

**Chapter 1**

**Escape**

Number 12 Grimmuald Place was sparkly clean, hidden, and full of life it had once lacked. Where there was once dust, grime, and filth, there was now a clean hallway. The elf-heads had been taken down and buried properly. Kreacher was upset, to put it lightly. He wailed and bawled the entire process, soothed by a sympathetic Hermione.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all having a very serious discussion. It was one they had had many times over the last year, and one that Harry and Ginny seriously disagreed with. It was about the Hallow's.

After the Final Battle on Hogwart's school grounds, the Hallow's had all fused with Harry's magical core when he had tried to get rid of the resurrection stone and the wand. The three had panicked at first, but when nothing had happened except a small increase in Harry's power and his eyesight repaired, they had left it alone.

The trio was all left with haunted memories and experiences after the final battle, and it left them troubled. Everything hit Harry especially hard. Though Voldemort's soul piece had left him, he was left with the memories and experiences of Voldemort up to his death at Harry's hands. The Occumuly barriers he built up helped him to sort through and come to piece with the terrible experiences and knowledge Voldemort had 'given' him. Not only that, but according to Hermione and a healer he had met, he also was facing survivors guilt.

Ron suffered from horrible nightmares from his own imagination. The time he had spent away from Harry and Hermione on the mission tortured him more than he cared to admit. He had nightmares that Harry and Hermione were captured, tortured, or killed. More often than not, a nightmare about Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix appeared in his memory.

Hermione's personal torture was her own thoughts. Many times her brain replayed images that she hoped to push away in her brain, analyzing what could have happened. She broke down sobbing when Ron asked her what was wrong. As was the solution with Harry and Ron, she learned Occumuly to better sort out her thoughts, feelings, and emotions.

Things were not so simple with Ginny. No one had known she was still suffering from after affects of the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle's Diary, and the memories Tom had left behind. That on top of the traumatizing experience for her 6th year where Death Eaters had run the school and attacked, tortured, manipulated, and harmed Ginny and the students at Hogwarts. She had refused to participate in the free counseling and healing provided for the students, stubbornly insisting she was fine and could deal with it. Two days latter, Ginny didn't show up for lunch with Hermione, who went to Ginny's apartment to find her lying passed out on the floor in pain with tearstains on her face.

The trio dedicated themselves to helping Ginny learn Occumuly. It took a lot more time and effort, but Ginny could successfully organize her mind 3 months latter. Of course, it wasn't all them. After Ginny's breakdown, a silvery wolf appeared and bonded with Ginny. Somehow, she helped Ginny come to peace with all the tragic events in her life (for the most part) and continue living. Ginny had decided to name her Angente.

Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged 2 years latter, and married a year after that. Due to their professions, however, they'd decided to not have children until latter in life.

Hermione had gotten to work right away in the Regulation of magical creatures department. House Elf's had been given many rights, as well as their freedom, if they wished. All magical creatures had been given the rights of a British wizard and citizenship. After Hermione had taken over, many people had joined, and soon Hermione had almost nothing to do. It was then that she finally accepted an invitation to join the Unspeakable's, one they had been pestering her about since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Ron had become immersed in Quidditch, making the keeper for the Chudley Cannons, bringing them to the finals and finally winning a world cup, the first in many, many years. After playing for 10 years, he'd retired and become an Arour. The head of the department, in fact. The entire Weasley clan had gotten together to celebrate Ron's achievement, both Fred and George supporting each other and gushing crocodile tears about how 'icky Ronnikin's had grown up'.

Harry and Ginny dated for another 3 years after the final battle before getting engaged and married. It had been a quiet wedding, but quite a spectacular one, nonetheless. Everyone there could feel the magic and love pouring off the couple, as they became husband and wife. Mrs. Weasley had cried the entire time with happiness, and Mr. Weasley even shed a few tears.

Things hadn't been completely normal; otherwise it wouldn't be the life of Harry Potter. Around two weeks after the couple had married, they could see into each other's heads. They could communicate in their heads and see the world through the eyes of the other. Not knowing what to do with the knowledge, they just accepted it.

Ginny continued playing for the Holy Head Harpies for the next 5 years after their marriage, Harry supporting her and coming to cheer her on at every match, until she decided to take up the job offer as Quidditch Senior Editor for the Daily Prophet.

Harry had taken up teaching defense to non-magical children and adults, making little money, but feeling happy with his direction in life. He tutored those who had trouble for free, finding pleasure in helping people.

Strangely, Harry and Ginny found they could get to each other's side at any time and place. When Harry was about to be mugged, and he was cornered without his wand, he found himself at Ginny's side in her office at the ministry.

Passing it off as another oddity in their lives, they continued on.

Slowly, but surely, the years passed, and while everyone around Harry and Ginny began to age, they remained the same in appearance. They didn't seem to age. At first, Ginny said it was because they were aging well, but as they all passed into their 30's, and then their 40's, the two still looked like teenagers. They had researched all methods and theories, trying to figure out what had happened, but came up empty handed.

Unfortunately, many people started to take notice. 'The Potter couple not-aging?'; 'The mysterious duo immortal?'. Ginny had quit her job when people overwhelmed her, and it became too much.

Finally, over a year latter, Hermione had found a possible reason to the problems and situations they were experiencing. The Deathly Hallows that had merged with Harry's core had stopped him and Ginny from aging. When he and Ginny had married, a bond had been formed between them, and Hermione guessed it was a soul-bond, only gifted to a couple completely in love. It had been over 600 years since the last one, so there was little info on the subject, something Hermione found disconcerting. The basic info found did very little to help.

The book, 'The Soulbond and You', had been written 890 years ago, and was the only copy left in existence. It said that soulbond couples were people who were completely in love. The bond would begin forming once the couple had been married. Since they would be one in the eyes of the law, they would begin the process of completely becoming one.

The first sign would be telekinesis. The couple in question would be able to talk to each other in their minds. More often then not, the couple would panic once they heard their loved one in their mind, and reject the bond, therefor stopping the Soul bond. If the couple accepted the bond, it would move on to phase two.

The couple would instinctively know where their other half was at all times, and would find them selves able to get to the others side at a moments notice if they felt the other was in danger or any other reason. They could also bring the other to their side if they were in trouble.

The final phase was complete bonding. The two's soul would bond completely, and in a sense, they would become one. It could take many years for that to happen and sometimes, not in the couple's lifetime. The four all knew that it hadn't occurred yet due to the fact that the book said you would easily tell.

A side note, handwritten in, told of powers and abilities that occurred after the bonding was complete.

A week latter, Ron, Ginny, and Harry got an urgent call from Hermione to meet her at Grimuald Place. She had told them that it was very important and would be a matter of life and death, and to bring all their valuables, portraits, and anything that they would want, or need, to live with; to buy out the stores as if they were going to be leaving forever. All four of them emptied their Gringotts vaults, converting most of their money into muggle money, and valuable gems. All items of heritage were also removed, along with any information they could about themselves. Hermione bought just about every single book in wizarding Britain and as many as she could in muggle subjects and about myths and world travels, for some reason. Parchment, quills, and ink were next along with paper, notebooks and pencils, as well as pens.

Ron bought out the Quidditch store and more, and as many things as he could from muggle sports. He also bought all the supplies from - potions store and any others he could find. Ron also bought potions of every sort and put unbreakable charms on them. A quick trip to a supplier in India gave Ron all the supplies and more he would need to fill St. Mungo's. He also visited muggle London to pick up as much healing supplies as possible, as well as medications and equipment. It got him strange looks, but a quick confundous charm latter and he had more than enough, and the suppliers were happily thousands, even millions of pounds richer.

Ginny bought all necessary necessities they could possibly need for the next thousand years, including but not limited to clothing, wizarding and muggle, camping supplies, food and water, glasses, plates, dining utensils, kitchen supplies, and shoes. Cloaks, instruction manuals, plant seeds, and sewing, knitting, and crocheting supplies joined the pile. She also 'raided' Fred and George's Joke Shop, and they soon had to close to restock.

Harry bought a bunch of muggle equipment and supplies, as well as self-defense items. He also made a special trip to Knockturn alley to pick up any _interesting_ supplies he could find.

Needless to say, almost every store in Europe found them selves either out of stock or dangerously low. And it wasn't just limited to them. Almost 1/16 of all the stores in the USA were empty, and it also included at least one store in every country. All the supplies that had been gathered were shrunk and had a feather light charm. They divided everything into four packs, so they each would have everything they needed should they get separated.

The next day, (after gathering EVERYTHING they needed), the foursome met up in Grimuald Place, sitting on sofa's opposite to each other.

Hermione briefed them on the situation at record pace. It seemed the Unspeakable's had become suspicious of Harry and Ginny because of their 'immortality'. They had set up a research project and had gone lengths to keep Hermione out of the loop. But she wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. She had snooped around the department, looking for answers on the 'top secret project'. When she had found out, she had quickly come up with the best solution. Since the Unspeakable's could find almost anyone, anywhere on Earth, Harry and Ginny needed to go to somewhere not Earth. A quick look through the files, and Hermione found what she was looking for.

A project that had been started and scraped. It was called The International Jumper, or IJ. It was a bracelet device meant to act like a portkey, but could travel longer distances. You could travel anywhere on Earth. It had been scraped, because the IJ required a wizard to have an extremely high concentration of magic, and would most likely kill the average wizard.

When Hermione had looked at the schematics, however, she found the flaw that had kept it from working. Convinced that this was the answer, she had picked up the four bracelets. She collected all the evidence, and destroyed any proof that the project had existed. She had quit immediately after, planning to leave anyway.

Once she had gotten home, she had looked at the schematics, and found the way to edit two of the bracelets to jump dimensions, and to alternate universes and worlds. Harry and Ginny would take those two, while she and Ron would take the regular ones.

Harry looked at his best friends, Hermione and Ron in part horror and sadness, as well as anger. But he quickly looked away. It was quite difficult to look at them nowadays.

Starring at a point over Hermione's shoulder, he said, "It's a horrible choice. A coward's choice. I can't do it."

"And I most certainly won't, we can't just leave you here to face them by yourselves!" Ginny exclaimed, glaring at a crack in the wall over Ron's left shoulder.

"But you have to!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at Harry and Ginny with desperation, before turning to look at Ron instead. "The Unspeakable's are tracking you right at this moment!"

"Ginny and I'll just move somewhere else, hide in the US, then move on, or hide under a fieldus charm," Harry nervously tapped his boot covered foot on the wooden floor.

Ron, who had so far stayed silent during the exchange, looked Harry squarely in the eye, something he hadn't done in a very long time, " Harry, you know that isn't true. They can track any and all magic on this world, and as long as you're here, they _will_ get to you and Ginny."

"I can't just abandon you all here, leaving **everything** and **everyone **I've just gained!" he shouted desperately, knitting his hands tightly in his unruly hair.

Ginny grabbed her husband in a tight hug, tears welling up in her eyes.

Hermione cried out in sadness, jumping up to hug the two, Ron joining them seconds latter.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Ron said, "We'll never truly be gone Harry, Ginny, no matter what comes between us. Besides, even if you stayed, it wouldn't be the same. Hermione and I are going on the run as well, and we probably won't ever see our friends or family ever again. We already have all our supplies packed."

The sound of someone pounding fists on the door and shouting caused all of them to start and pull out their wands.

"They're here! " Hermione cried out. Ron quickly pulled out two bags and gave them to Harry and Ginny, who grabbed them reflexively. Ron grabbed the other two bags for him and Hermione. Hermione grabbed the silver bracelets and attached them to Harry and Ginny's wrists. Instantly, a humming sound began, and Harry and Ginny felt a little…different. A presence appeared, as if the bracelet was human. Hedwig flew over from her perch and grabbed onto Harry's shoulder, while Crookshanks jumped into Hermione's arms and Pig grabbed onto Ron's shoulder.

"Now, these bracelets should protect you from the worst of the dimension traveling side affects, so you'll only feel a bit peaky. If you have any trouble with them, I've packed you the schematics for them so you should be able to fix them if anything ever goes wrong. Hedwig and Angente should be fine, as both of them are bonded with you. Just be careful what you say and do, you never know what or who or when your dimension might be. The bracelet always has a destination in mind, and it won't necessarily be good for you. And to be honest, the Unspeakable's had little information on this theory, so this isn't fully set in stone," Hermione explained, grabbing the two normal bracelets and placing them on Ron's wrist, and then her own.

"Thank you so much, Hermione!" Ginny said, a watery smile appearing on her face.

The four embraced one last time before standing back and holding their partners hand.

"Love you, Ginny," Ron whispered to Ginny.

"You too, R-Ronniken's," she cried.

Everyone firmly grabbed their stuff and prepared them selves for a grueling journey.

"Alright everyone, to activate the bracelet, just twist it once and pour magic into it. Ron and I will imagine our destination, but you two just need to think if a place anywhere but this Earth," Hermione said, twisting her bracelet. The other three followed suit.

A silvery glow hung over the room as the bracelet's let out unearthly power. Instantly Ron and Hermione were on the floor screaming in pain.

Harry and Ginny felt as if their bodies were on fire, but not as bad as Ron and Hermione.

'They must not have enough power to use the bracelet's!' Ginny's thoughts spoke to Harry as she panicked. 'How do we turn theirs off?!'

'We can't,' Harry thought back, 'but we may be able to help them…'

'Help them how?!' Ginny asked hysterically?

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ginny. She understood instantly. 'On three,' Harry thought.

'One, two, three!'

Both Harry and Ginny gave what little magic they had left to Ron and Hermione so they could complete the jump, grabbing the hand of the person across from them. Both Harry and Ginny collapsed, gripping each others hand tightly as the world faded out of view and swirling darkness swallowed them up.

**A/N**

**Soooooooo, you guys like it? I hope so, because I'm going to keep on writing! This idea really intrigued me. In case anyone was wondering, Harry and Ginny look to be around 20 years old, maybe a little older. I'm not going to get to the avengers just yet, have patience, my young padawan's. (On that note, should I include star wars? I think I might…Or, I might just make a separate side story that follows all their travels. Should this only be an avenger/harry potter fic?)**

**Quick side note, Angente's name was my combination of silver angel in French, or ange argent. Suave, no? ;)**

**Anyway, chapter 7 of I'm a Rebel is coming soon!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


End file.
